real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Most Have Tried But All Have Failed
is the thirteenth episode of Survivor: Socotra. Summary Tawazun Everyone gets back to camp and Elissa is extremely upset. She goes down to the beach by herself and wipes her tears, upset by tribal. She tells herself that she's gone too far to give up and she has to keep fighting because she knows she can win a jury vote. She decides she needs to turn Iris against the guys and use that to get her out. In the morning, Aspen and Tanay are talking and Aspen says they're half the tribe so there's a good chance both can make it to the end and Tanay says they just need to make sure Elissa and Iris don't vote together this round. Aspen says he doubts they will since Iris just betrayed Elissa hard last tribal and Tanay says he's hoping that's enough to turn them against each other. Iris is talking with Elissa and Elissa asks what she wants. Iris says she just wanted Victor out, she doesn't want Elissa out. Elissa asks how she's supposed to trust her when she's flipped almost every round of the merge. Iris says the only person in the game she has had any loyalty to is Elissa and she doesn't plan to go back on that. Elissa says she'll need Iris to prove it and Iris says she'll vote whoever Elissa wants. Challenge The challenge is played and Aspen wins final immunity. Elissa looks super defeated and sad. Tawazun Aspen, Tanay and Elissa are talking and Tanay says he and Aspen want to vote for Iris since she's controlled the game. Elissa says she's really glad they're on the same page because Iris is dead to her and Aspen says Iris is gonna finally get what has been coming to her. Aspen, Tanay and Iris are talking and Aspen says they want Elissa out. Iris says she was thinking the same since she's a huge social threat and hasn't pissed anybody off and Tanay says she's been secretly super impressive. Iris says she's glad they want her gone too and saw through her social game and Aspen says it's time for her to finally get a vote and they laugh. Elissa and Iris are walking and Elissa tells Iris that the guys are after her. Iris is shocked and then tsays the guys were after Elissa. Elissa laughs and says the guys think they're dumb and tried getting them after each other so Tanay is safe. Iris says they need to vote Tanay now and Elissa says she can't wait to see their reactions. Tribal Council Jeff asks Aspen about getting to the final 3 and he says it feels really surreal and he never expected it. Jeff asks Elissa about the last vote and Elissa says Iris decided to flip yet again and take out Victor for no reason. Iris says she did it because he was a threat and Elissa rolls her eyes. Jeff asks Iris who is in trouble tonight and Iris says she's voting for Elissa because of how strong her social game is and Elissa says she's voting Iris since she has literally controlled the season. Everyone cast their vote, followed by Jeff reading them. First vote... Iris. Tanay. That's one vote for Iris, one vote for Tanay. Tanay looks confused and Iris smirks. Iris. Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor: Socotra and the seventh and final member of our jury... Iris. (3-1) Iris looks completely shocked. Tanay asks why he got a vote and Elissa says the plan was to force fire but Elissa decided against it. Iris bursts out laughing and congratulates Elissa on being the only person to successfully get her out and Elissa hugs her. Iris gets her torch snuffed and blows a kiss to the final 3 as she walks out Votes Aspen voted Iris: "I'm already in the final 3 so I'm all good, but now I need to make sure you're not in that final 3 so I can have the best chance at winning." Elissa voted Iris: "I was never going to make you go to fire, did you actually think I would? Girl, I love you but you are too big of a threat and I want to win this game. I only told you I was voting Tanay so you wouldn't vote for me." Tanay voted Iris: "You controlled this game and for that you absolutely need to go or else you'll win this thing hands down. This is a vote out of respect." Iris voted Tanay: "NEVER. Try tricking me. I don't know if you're voting me or Elissa but either way we will end you in that fire making challenge. Nobody gets me out, most have tried but all have failed. And so will you." Final Words "I should be pissed because I ran this season. I controlled every vote, I made history, I did the damn thing and I deserve to win. But I'm not pissed because my best friend in the game played the hell out of me and it was glorious. Hats off to Elissa, she killed it, and now I know who my pick to win is right now." - Iris, 4th Place Final Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area and sit down. The final three make their speeches. Aspen says he was an underdog through and through and he was able to make history by winning five immunities and even when he didn't win immunity he managed to stay in the game. Elissa says she played a very social game and was able to convince people to flip to her side, keep her safe, and not vote for her and it worked because everyone knew she was a social threat but she got no votes against her. Tanay says he started out on the bottom and was on the bottom for most of the merge but he always kept fighting and even gained power in the end because of his strategic game. Farrah gets up and asks each finalist what their biggest move was that was solely their move. Aspen says his biggest move wasn't a move in terms of tribal, it was fixing his social game and showing his true self after being aggressive and argumentative in the beginning which almost got him out. Elissa says her biggest move was using her social game to convince Patty to flip in the revote and take out Farrah which set up Elissa well for the rest of the merge. Tanay says his biggest move was getting out Iris after so many people attempted. Elissa intervenes and says she was the one in the position of power to send Iris to fire or not. Aspen also intervenes and says that it wasn't just Tanay's decision, Aspen chose to do that too. Geoff gets up and asks how everybody changed as a person. Aspen says that he came in hot-headed and arrogant but he was able to change and become a more calm, approachable and decent person by the end. Elissa says she gained more self confidence. She says that at the start she never thought she could win and was just there for the experience but she came to realize how strong of a game she could really play and she was very proud of herself. Tanay says he doesn't feel he changed and doesn't think he needed to change because he played a strong game and that's the important part. Norman tells Elissa he wants to give her a chance to highlight the big parts of her game since some jurors may view her as Iris' goat. Elissa says that the round Brian left it was a 2-1-1-1 vote and Elissa knew who everyone was votign and had complete control over who left because of her social game causing nobody to want to vote her. She says her social game with Patty caused Patty to flip on Farrah in the revote and give her side numbers in the following round. She says she was the one who convinced Iris to vote out Patty instead of Susie by feeding Iris' ego which she knew would work because she got to know Iris so well. She finishes it off by saying she took down Iris which no one else could do by exposing the guys plan to Iris and having Iris go after Tanay instead of Elissa and Elissa used that to vote out Iris. Patty gets up and says she wants to point out the bad parts of peoples games. She tells Aspen he had no strategic impact on the season and was just useful for being a competition beast. She says that Elissa waited until day 38 to make an actual strategic decision by herself. And she says that Tanay did nothing all game but whine and act like he was a good player when he had no impact on the season. Susie gets up and asks how much everyone values loyalty. Aspen says he's a very loyal person and his word means everything to him. Elissa says she's loyal until somebody betrays her like with Iris. Tanay says he doesn't care about loyalty and he'll do what he has to to win. Victor says he only has one question and it's for Elissa. He asks Elissa if she was planning on taking him to the end. She says her plan was to go to the end with him and Iris because even if it would've been an uphill battle, it would've been a respectable final 3 and it would've been with the people she was closest to and was loyal to. Iris flips her hair and tells the jurors they're dumb if they don't vote for Elissa. She says that even though she controlled the game strategically, Elissa was controlling everything socially and used her charm and charisma to place everyone where she wanted and get them to make decision that were ultimately not the best decisions for their game and they only benefited Elissa without anyone realizing. Elissa blows Iris a kiss. The jurors vote for their winner. And now, we’re at the reunion. Everyone is dressed up. Jeff then announces the votes. The season will come to an end. Finalists The votes… Elissa. Aspen. That's one vote Elissa, one vote Aspen. Elissa. Aspen. They're tied again at two votes each. Elissa. THE WINNER OF SURVIVOR: SOCOTRA… Elissa! By a 5-2-0 vote, Elissa is the fourth winner of Aidan’s Survivor Series! Tune in for the next season, Survivor: Isla Del Sol where 16 new castaways will battle it out for another million dollars!